


Nailed Down

by Spooks_on_Parade



Series: Down-n-Dirty [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Play, BOBing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just love exploring Hades' kinks, I wish you could rearrange tags so you could keep similar ones together, Married Couple, Married Sex, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, as in character as possible, some role reversal, spicing things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "Do you want me to keep going?""Gods yes!" he cried. "If you... have ever loved me at all... you will not stop... until I am dead..."





	Nailed Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fic... Oh my gods, this fic... This has been the single most challenging, filthiest, dirtiest thing I have ever written and I am so proud of it!
> 
> I spent hours ~HOURS~ on research for this, including the actual input from at least one woman who actively participates in the art of pegging and from at least one well endowed man, so I really hope my science is right!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are met with gratuitous heart emojis and warm thank yous!
> 
> Hermes says: SMASH THAT KUDOS!!

Hades was nervous. _Incredibly_ nervous. Verge of an _anxiety attack_ nervous. And more than a little excited. He didn't really know why... Okay, that's not true. He knew _exactly_ why. 

He continued scrolling through the thumbnail images of products on the website he _definitely_ shouldn't be looking at while at work, but... well... he didn't have an excuse. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. 

He wasn't really sure what that said about him, but he also couldn't bring himself to dwell on it for too long — mostly because he didn't care.

Finally, he landed on an image that piqued his intrigue. A simple design, attractive even — nothing too outlandish or, frankly, horrifying, but just enough versatility for experimentation. The reviews looked good — only a few negatives that honestly just sounded like some idiot that didn't know what they were doing... Then again, he didn't know what he was doing... Hm...

"Oh well. Carpe Noctem." He added it to the cart along with a few other things he thought Persephone might like and clicked 'buy'.

* * *

It was late that night when he arrived home. All the dogs were already sleeping and Persephone sat tucked into the corner of the sofa, rereading an old weathered copy of one of her favorite books while she waited up for him. One of her fingers absently stroked up and down the decoratively ribbed spine of the tome, gently caressing the soft worn leather in a way that had Hades' toes curling.

He cleared his throat.

"Sweetness? Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?"

She silently held up the finger previously occupied by the thick backbone of the novel, continuing to pore over the tale for another few seconds before she smiled and set the book aside.

"Sorry, I was so close to finishing that chapter," she explained. "You're home late. Is everything okay?" She patted the cushion beside her in invitation.

"Hm? Oh, um, yes. Everything's fine. I just..." He rubbed at the back of his neck anxiously as he took a seat next to her. Why was this so nerve-wracking? "So, uh... I know we haven't really been together very long, but-"

"Hades, we've been married for 36 years. That's like almost two-thirds of my entire life!"

"Right, right... It's just..." he hesitated, a dark blush evident across his face. "N-n-no, neh-nevermind. It's stupid," he shifted to push himself up off the sofa.

Persephone's hands wrapped around his forearm, stopping him almost as effectively as the worried look in her eyes. "You're kind of scaring me now. Please just tell me."

"I-it was just a dumb idea I had. It's nothing, Sweetness," he smiled, but the pull of it didn't reach his eyes. His eyebrows shot towards his hairline then as his petit wife slung her leg over his thighs, straddling him, and shoved him until his back met the the back of the couch.

"You are not leaving this spot until you tell me what's going on," she commanded.

A shiver coursed up his spine and a distracting pulse echoed through his soft cock. _Oh, Gaia, not now... Not yet, anyway._

"Well?" She demanded, her hands planted firmly on his chest.

"I-I-I just had the idea- I mean I've had the idea for a while now... You-you know how I like when you... when you... Ya know?" He motioned with his hands. He couldn't get his thoughts together. The way her eyes bore into his was making his insides squirm with a bizarre combination of fear and arousal. "Do-do-do you know what..." his voice lowered into a murmer so soft the rest of his question was lost before it reached Persephone's ears.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said do you know what... _pegging_ is?" he asked again, his voice still coming out a low rumble.

"Oh..." her face scrunched slightly. "Oh!"

"Like I said, it was stupid. Forget I said anyth-"

"Okay," she answered hastily.

It was Hades' turn to look confused. "What?"

"Yes. Let's... Let's try it," she said, cupping his face in her palms. 

"Really?" The tension melted from his shoulders and his cock twitched again enthusiastically. "You don't think it's weird or, I dunno, _taboo_?"

"Hades, I was raised to be an eternal maiden in the Mortal Realm. The very act of being with you at all is taboo," she chuckled, bringing her forehead to rest against his.

His large hands slid up to cup the perfectly round cheeks of her ass and pulled her over his quickly growing erection. "I suppose that's fair."

* * *

"Okay," he started, the unopened package he had ordered the evening before looming innocently between them on the coffee table, "before we go any further I just want to be clear that absolutely no one needs to know what goes on in our marriage." It was a speech he felt the need to give before every time they tried something new. "I mean, I know it's not like you're going around telling anyone what all we get up to but..." he cocked an eyebrow inquisitively. "Right?"

"Noooooo~" Persephone dragged out suspiciously, a bright blush illuminating her cheeks.

> _"And then I brought out the handcuffs like you_ _ suggested!"_
> 
> _"Hell yes!" Eros exclaimed triumphantly, clinking_ _ his glass to hers._

"— The things we do together in private are just between us. Like I know you and your brothers would never chat about it over Sunday brunch or anything."

"Of-of course not!" he said a little too quickly.

> _"And then it started to snow while we were_ _ making love on top of Tower One."_
> 
> _Zeus and Poseidon both sucked in delighted_ _ gasps as their eyes lit up dreamily._

Hades coughed.

* * *

They sat together in the dim, rosy light being cast by the bedside lamp. Persephone had the adorable idea to drape one of her thin scarves over it "for atmosphere," as she put it.

Hades was perched on the edge of the mattress, the rapid swishing sound of his boxers getting on his own nerves as one foot bounced relentlessly on the floor. Despite his excitement, or maybe even because if it, he was feeling more jittery than relaxed, even after a soothing shower that rivaled the temperatures of a volcano. 

He felt a gentle touch land on his restless knee, halting it's tumultuous movement. His skin thrummed at the sudden stillness.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's never too late to stop," Persephone whispered in a low tone, her own nervousness evident by the slight tremor in her voice as she clutched at her flimsy robe with her other hand.

"Do you want to stop?" Hades asked with a deep, lilting timbre as he turned his head to face her. His heart studdered over itself as he caught sight of the deceptively innocent-looking garment squeezing at the soft swell of her hips.

"Do you?"

"... No. I... I guess I'm just..."

"Scared?" she projected.

He chuckled, placing his large hand over her hers still lingering on his leg. "No, Sweetness. I'm not scared. Don't get me wrong, my Dread Queen of the Underworld is plenty terrifying—" 

Persephone grinned.

"—but I'm actually really excited to do this with you," he blushed, eyes flashing with arousal. 

"I just... I don't want to mess it up... or hurt you," she confided, drawing her lip between her teeth.

Hades looked at her with an adoring, crooked smile and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb across her plump, bitten pout. "I know you'll be magnificent."

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in an intoxicating kiss. The floral scent of her tickled his nose when she sighed blissfully at the feel of their mouths moulding and pulling against one another's.

Persephone pushed forward, slipping her tongue along the seam of Hades' lips before pressing inside with a hum. He tasted of cinnamon. Spicy and ambrosial with that hint of woodsmoke that always clung to him. His heady flavour already had her head spinning with lust.

She continued on, crawling over him like a predator toying with it's prey until he lay flat on his back, her smaller figure poised to mount his larger frame. She loved his body; the soft, pliantness of his flesh negated by the hard muscles beneath. He was the perfect combination of strength and yielding.

A heavy moan drew long from his throat when she released his lips in favour of attending the sensitive skin along his jugular. His toes curled with the electric charge that arced down his spine and into his groin as her tongue massaged the erogenous zone of his neck.

"_Shit_," he grunted, twisting his fingers in her hair as a rush of warmth flooded into his dick, tightening and stretching his length against the now overbearing weight of his thin boxers. His hips bucked off the mattress, instinctively seeking the relief that he knew existed between his wife's thighs. 

The tip of his mast brushed tauntingly against her mound as she lifted away from him. "Not this time, my love," she purred into the hollow just above of his collarbones. "Tonight _I_ get to be inside _you_."

"Ffffuck," he groaned low and gravelly into the cool air of their bedroom as a burning shiver coursed through him. He fucking _loved_ it when she took charge. His Iron Queen. Commanding and assertive in that sweet way of hers that was reserved just for him. 

"Does that excite you, my love?" she teased, planting decadent kisses over the wide curve of his chest while her clever fingers skated over his prickled skin. 

A strained whimper clawed its way out of his throat when her teeth scraped across a pebbled nipple. He arched towards her as her hot mouth closed around the tight bud, sucking and licking with just enough pressure to make him squirm.

"Persephone..." He rasped, the constraint of his only piece of clothing becoming too much to endure against his inflamed cock. "_Please_... My Queen..."

She released his abused nipple with a squelching *pop*, the whites of her eyes going red with desire. "'Please' what, my love?" she cooed in a viciously sugary tone as she moved over to the previously neglected bud, dragging her wet tongue along the saliferous plain of his chest.

"Tuh-touch me!"

With a satisfied hum, she sealed her lips over the unattended nipple before trailing her dancing fingers down his quivering abdomen, pausing only to tickle at the neat path of hair that disappeared beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers.

A strangled curse sucked into his lungs when she finally wrapped her delicate hand around him within the confines of his shorts, caressing his shaft with a torturously light embrace. 

"Gods of Olympus," he swore breathlessly, bucking into her feather-soft grip, "I think you actually get off on tormenting me."

She grinned around his nipple in her mouth, pinching it playfully between her teeth before backing away. "I think you get off on being tormented," she countered, squeezing her fingers tight around his engorged cock, pumping him once.

His glowing eyes slammed shut against the surge of feeling as sparks erupted through his strung-out nerve endings. "Ff-fffair," his voice trembled pitifully when she removed her hand. 

A short-lived sigh of relief washed over him as the fabric of his boxers fell away from his straining flesh, but he choked on the sound when a set of hungry lips engulfed the weeping tip of his flushed erection.

Her tongue swirled and smoothed over his small slit, tasting the unique smokiness of his salty precum. The song of her delight vibrated around him, leaving him desperately clutching at the soft bedsheets beneath him, his knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip as her own hands locked around the base of his shaft.

She took him deeper into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him in while her serpentine muscle undulated and stroked along the underside of his length. Animalistic grunts and snarls drifted to her ears as she devoured his pulsating cock and her lips pulled tight around him in some semblance of a satisfied grin. The pressure of it sent him reeling. 

His hips jerked upward, seeking more contact. More heat. More pleasure. More everything! But she bobbed with him, keeping him only as deep as she wanted. He could only take what she allowed and it was killing him in the most delicious of ways.

One of Persephone's hands shifted down to trace a single digit along the midseam of his scrotum. She felt him pulse in time with his heartbeat against her palm as she cupped him, slowly stroking her thumb and middle finger down either side of the raphe in a tender massage.

His stomach tightened, the muscles constricting against the static thrill that sparked through his gut. "Oh, sweet Gaia," Hades garbled, his mouth watering from the building intensity.

"_Gaia?_" Persephone asked, feigning offense as she let his twitching dick fall from her mouth "You should be praying to _me_," she directed, emphasizing her demand with another tight squeeze to his rigid shaft.

"Ye-yes!" he shouted, his eyes rolling backwards in agonizing ecstacy.

"'Yes?'" she repeated with a dangerous inflection, her hand leaving the tighly drawn flesh of his sack to dip her fingers expertly into her own wetness, coating them with her slick juices.

"M-my goddess... Per-Persephone," Hades whimpered at the bitter loss of her warmth. She didn't keep him wanting too long, though, before her hand curled around his balls once again.

"And your Queen, too. Don't forget," her voice coiled coquettishly as one small, slippery fingertip tucked against the fluttering rim of his anus.

"I could _never_ forget," he promised, his breath rushing from his lungs in a dizzying huff.

"Good." She pressed into him gently, working the pad of her finger over the clenching hole until it relaxed enough for her to slip inside.

His teeth bared, the muscles in his jaw and neck tightening against the familiar, but foreign intrusion. The first sensations were always unpleasant to him, but in a strange, arousing way. Like if being exposed and uncomfortable was a turn on, which, for him, he supposed it kind of was.

"Relax, my love...," Persephone cooed, pressing a kiss to the underside of his still achingly hard cock. "Would it help if I distracted you?" she asked, drawing her tongue up his eagerly jumping length.

He gasped as the tension finally gave way and her petite finger was able to work its way within his passage. 

"There we go," she praised, slowly dragging in and out to prep him.

He tightened again when she introduced another finger and again for the third, grunting uncomfortably through the stretching of his hole.

When she was finally satisfied with his reception, she placed one more kiss to the tip of his cock, collecting the dewy bead of moisture there with her lips, and vanished.

Hades lay there sweating and panting with the labor of his increasing pleasure. He wasn't quite sure how much longer he would be able to last and was grateful for this short respite so that he could calm himself down.

A few minutes later Persephone still hadn't rejoined him. He was becoming restless and his hand wandered to his cock, stroking it lazily just to maintain his erection. Was something wrong? Surely she hadn't run off to leave him hanging... No, of course not. But still...

"Persephone?" he called out, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah! I'll be right there!"

He settled back against the mattress and continued to wait, still working his dick in slow, steady movements.

"I'm back! I'm so sorry! I was having trouble getting it in the ring and I ended up having to take the harness off and—"

Hades pulled her down by the back of her head and kissed her, ending her apologetic rambling. "It's ok," he smiled reassuringly, "I'm still ready and willing." 

He was aware of something stiff prodding at his thigh as he released his wife so that she could sit up. They we're really doing this. His stomach somersaulted at the thought.

"Okay, um... I guess, roll over? You're so much bigger than me, I think it would be easier if you were bent over..." Persephone chewed her lip nervously.

He nodded and did as she asked, holding himself up on his hands and knees. He heard the sputtering squirt of lube being squeezed from the bottle and felt the prickling of sweat across his face and neck. He swallowed thickly in nervous anticipation as he awaited his turn.

A small hand pressed against his ass, spreading him open before another syrupy squelch sounded in his ears. Cold, viscous fluid spilled between his firm cheeks and dribbled down his parted thighs. He shivered.

"Doing okay so far?" Persephone asked timidly as she doused him with lubricant.

"Ff-fffine," he stammered.

"Remember, its never too late to stop..." She murmured, working the slippery gel into his trembling channel.

He shook his head, "Don't stop."

Nothing else was said until he felt a blunt tip positioned against his rim. "R-ready?" her soft voice wavered like a frenzy of butterfly wings.

He nodded once before he felt the rounded end of the toy push forward.

Hades sucked a sharp hiss through his clenched teeth. It actually hurt a little more than he was expecting, like a burning sting. She rocked her hips forward, easing the tip as gently as she could into his puckered hole. Okay, fuck that, it felt like he was being ripped in two, even with prepping and half a bottle of godsdamn lube. It didn't help that the thing edging it way inside him was considerably thicker than his wife's small fingers.

"Are you okay?" she asked shakily, distress tainting her voice as she stilled her uncertain movements.

"_Shit!_ _Baby, don't stop there_," he flinched, unsure if he wanted to move forwards or back as the biting pressure stretched him.

"I'm sorry!" she bleated, pushing forward again as tears pricked her eyes. Her nerves were rioting inside her, torn between wanting to share this with him and wanting to stop his discomfort. Then something changed. 

"Fuck," he gasped as she slowly sank all the way into him, his dick twitched eagerly as the tightness finally gave way to an awkward sort of pleasure. It was a bizarre sensation, to be sure. Unpleasant in its newness, but that only heightened the thrill of it.

"Okay?" Persephone asked again, feeling him tremble slightly as her hands kneaded the small of his back. She felt like a broken record and it was probably a bit annoying, but she needed to make sure. She couldn't actually feel what was going on inside him. She had to be absolutely positive he wasn't hurting.

"Ye-yeah," he studdered through a ragged breath, "Just... just give me a min-minute." She nodded in response, but he didn't see it. His half-lidded eyes were completely unfocused to the world around him as he acquainted himself with this new feeling. He could honestly say he had never felt "full" like this before. He didn't even know he was "empty" until just now. Was this how Persephone felt when he was inside her? Because if it was then he had a new appreciation for when she said she _needed_ him. "I-I think... I think you can mo-move now."

With her bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth, she withdrew slowly, still worried and hesitant. When she was only about halfway out she pushed in again and repeated, occasionally adding more lube until she was gliding smoothly in and out of his tight shaft.

"Ah! Fu-fuck!" he panted, breathing faster, his whole body quivering as he rocked back to meet her gentle thrusts. "Per-Persephone *huff* I need... Ah!" 

Electricity shot through her as she watched her husband fall apart — come completely undone. She had never seen him like this before. Even when he let her control their love-making he could still maintain the formidable presence of a king if he wanted. But right now? Right now he was babbling nonsensical words, his breath hitching and gasping the way she usually did when he filled her up to the hilt. And he was beautiful.

"What do you need, my love?" she purred, pressing her soft lips to his spine as she continued to pump in and out of him carefully. She knew full and well what he craved, but she had to hear him say it.

Another shiver coursed through him when he felt the warmth of her mouth against his back. Gods he wished he could kiss her. Ravish her skin and set her aflame just as she was doing to him. This was without a doubt the most delectable torture he had ever endured. "Mo-more... Touch...," he all but begged, his deep, breathy voice shaking with lust.

"With pleasure, my King." Her hips halted just long enough for her to shift into a more accommodating position before her small hand wrapped around his impossibly hard cock. "Oh my gods," she whispered to herself, barely loud enough for Hades to hear over his own heavy breathing. She massaged him with delicate rolling motions, pulling and teasing him while still giving him what he asked for. 

"Oh-oh gods, please!" he croaked out wetly. "Sweetness, please! I-I can't- I-" she rocked forward again, "SONOFAGODLESSWHORE!!!"

Hades immediately collapsed, sheets fisted tightly in his grip as his arms dropped out from under him, and a deep, gutteral moan that literally rattled the windows of their bedroom reverberated from his throat.

Persephone froze.

"Hades?... Did you... Did you come?"

"No~," he grunted breathlessly, his mouth salivating from the extreme jolt of white hot pleasure that just exploded unexpectedly through his body.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"_Gods yes!_" he cried. "If you... have ever loved me at all... you will not stop... until I am dead..."

She sniggered at that and restarted her despicably gentle massage along the heavy, throbbing shaft of his length. She couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt so thick -- so swollen. It was thrilling.

He weakly pushed himself further onto the phallus still tucked inside him, groaning again as sparks of ecstacy buzzed straight through his engorged cock. He could feel the weight of it jumping with excitement in Persephone's sweet palm. His unsteady muscles quivered as she met his every thrust head on, repeatedly hitting that delicious spot over and over again.

He was beyond words at this point — beyond thought outside of how incredible he felt and she felt and gods he was so close and he needed to come, but he wanted this to last so much longer than he knew it would. 

Persephone's hand stroked up his length, now slicked with precum as it poured in a thin, steady stream from the tip of his cock into a small puddle on the sheet beneath him. 

"What can I do for you, my love?" She cooed, her pillowy breasts pressed heavily against his back as she leaned over him.

A strangled gurgle that sounded something like "harder" was the only answer he could give.

Staying bent over his back so that she could use both hands on his drooling cock, she snapped her hips quickly against his ass making him buck desperately between her tightening palms as he sought more friction.

His hips studdered frantically through the motions as the slap of wet, sticky skin on skin echoed in his ears. He tried to imagine what she looked like right now. How wet she was. How excited she might be to have him this way. Was it running down her thighs to pool onto the sheets the way his was? 

He could feel wave after wave of electricity pulse up his spine and into his groin. The slickened ribs of her slender fingers slipped and rolled up and down his increasingly sensitive length, coaxing him, milking him, urging him towards release as she continued to fuck him. The intensity of it all had reached a blinding peak. The pleasure becoming painful the longer he held it in. It was too much. He couldn't take anymore. 

Something cracked in the background as a thundering sob tore violently from his throat as he finally exploded. His whole body convulsed with the force of his orgasm, sending his mind spiraling through a hazy, blissful cloud of fuzzy nothingness before the world fell out from under him.

* * *

"Hey there."

It took him a second to get his bearings when he cracked open his eyes. _What... happened?_ He blinked and tried to sit up before a surge of dizziness knocked him back down onto the pillows.

Wait. Not pillows. His hands drifted up to either side of his head and feebly grasped whatever it was cradling him. It was soft, but firm. Supple.

"Persephone?"

"Welcome back," she giggled, looking down at him, her bright eyes alight with a wicked amusement.

Then the understanding of what had just happened hit him full force. His face blazed with embarrassment before he finally wrenched himself off of his wife's lap and sat unsteadily on his heels.

"How long was I out?" he asked noticing that he was now unpleasantly cold and sticky.

"Only about a minute, if that. I barely had time to get that thing off before you started to wake up. I wasn't even able to I even to go get you a washcloth... How do you feel?"

His knee-jerk response was "gross," but he knew that wasn't what she was referring to. He stared blankly at the massive wet puddle of spent semen soaking into the other side of the bedsheet. How _did_ he feel? His whole body was buzzing and he was pretty sure that if he tried to stand he would just end up on the floor. There was the slight twinge of dull pain, like a bruise, somewhere inside his general groin area, but it was negligible.

"... Like... I'm floating..." he eventually said, sounding like he still hadn't fully come back into himself.

Persephone watched his face as his mind slowly pieced the whole puzzle back together and smiled brightly as the realization blossomed across his features.

Suddenly his mouth crashed against hers. Lips pulling, tongues probing, teeth clashing. There was no finesse. No subtly. It was like he was trying to absorb her into him the way his hands raked over her skin and fisted in her hair, pulling her closer until she was straddling his waist.

Gods, he wanted to fuck her. Bury himself deep, deep inside her over and over again until she could feel the thrumming bliss beneath his own skin. He winced slightly when he felt himself twitch back to life as she ground herself desperately against his pelvis. Shit, had she not come earlier? _Unacceptable_.

With a heavy groan, he gripped her thighs tightly in his large hands and lurched forward, dumping her onto the wide mattress with a bounce. She hadn't even landed completely when he shoved his thick tongue straight into her dripping cunt. 

"OH MY GODS, _HADES!!_" she screamed, her fingers clawing at his scalp as the dexterous muscle drove inside her, wriggling and flexing against her clenching walls as he slurped at her wetness.

His eyes rolled back into his skull at the silken feel of her sheath fluttering around his tongue. He knew he was too tender right now to be with her the way he wanted, but maybe... if he could get her right on the edge...

He opened his mouth wider, scraping his teeth across her swollen clit as he continued to plunge his tongue deep inside her heat.

She keened and cried, the heels of her tiny feet digging into the muscles of his back as she tried dragging him closer. 

"Hades! Hades, please! I'm... Ah! I'm..."

He jerked his head away from her just as her body began to clamp down. In one fluid motion he pounced over her, plunging his stiff, aching dick into her quivering sheath while smashing his glistening, lust-slicked lips sloppily against hers.

She opened her mouth to cry out as her orgasm rocked through her, only to have her screams swallowed up as his eager tongue thrust inside.

The exquisitely tight tunnel of her body squeezed and pulsed around him painfully as he stayed firmly lodged within her. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase anywhere and everywhere she could reach. Thin scratches burned across his back and shoulder blades as she raked her nails over his skin, prickled and sticky with dried sweat.

Persephone's whole body gripped him like a vice as she writhed and undulated against him, riding out the hot, gushing pleasure of her orgasm.

It felt like a short eternity by the time she fell limp beneath him. Her ragged breaths puffed over his hair as he eased himself out of her and settled his head over her heaving breasts. He was still hard, but there was no way he could come again. He was spent. Completely depleted, exhausted and beyond drowsy, as the high began to wane.

He pressed a lazy kiss to the swell of his wife's breast and murmured a rumbled noise that sounded suspiciously like "I love you" before he finally allowed the pull of fatigue to wash over him. The last thing he was aware of as he succumbed to the lure of sleep was the soothing drag of delicate fingertips through his hair and the scent of flowers.


End file.
